420blazeitgamingfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
1) No RDM (Random Deathmatch) This means that you can't randomly kill someone. RDM or attempted RDM is strictly not allowed under any circumstances. This also means you can't kill AFK's, we have a system that automatically kills AFK people. 2) Prop killing is not allowed unless... Prop killing isn't allowed unless you're the traitor. Prop killing will result in a slay. 3) Carrying Traitor/Detective Weapons If you find a detective or a traitor weapon you must announce that you have it. If you do not announce it people can KOS you for holding it. 4) Barrel Warnings If you are going to shoot a barrel you must give all players a warning that you are going to do it. Simply type !bw to make a barrel warning. If you shoot a barrel without using this command and you damage someone you risk being slain. 5) No Traitor baiting This means you cannot shoot for no reason. If you are shooting for no reason you can be KOS'd. Calling yourself out as a traitor even when you are not is also cause for someone to kill you. Destroying the traitor tester is considered a traitorous act and is KOSable. Shooting barrels without warning is KOSable. Please give everyone 3 warnings before shooting barrels to give them time to leave the area. You can not kill a Detective for traitor baiting as he is a proven player. Throwing a grenade without a valid reason is considered traitor baiting and can result in a KOS being out on you. 6) Detectives Rules As a detective you have the privilege of making terrorists do as your command as long as they aren't put in danger. To place a detective order you must say the order 3 times clearly and give players a reasonable amount of time to respond. If a terrorist refuses to do as your command after 3 warnings you can KOS them. Telling players to put away their guns is not allowed! This is putting players in direct danger. The Golden Deagle can only be used on players that are either KOS, High Sus, or if both players agree on it. Killing anyone else will result in slays. 7) No hacking, cheating or exploiting You cannot use anything that gives you an advantage over other players by hacking or cheating. This means installing illegal hacks or anything similar. This is strictly forbidden and punishments are severe. We'll also report you to steam so be careful! If you try and hack/DDoS the server we will do all that we can to stop it. Please keep in mind that hacking and DDosing is illegal and offenders will be reported to the authorities. 8) Don't map abuse This means using players, props or items to access a part of the map that you can't on your own. This includes using the grapple hook to get to an area you cannot access on foot. This rule is valid for ALL maps. 9) Spray Tags Make sure your tag is appropriate. If you think it might offend someone, it probably means it will. Keep it to yourself. 10) No Metagaming/Ghosting Metagaming/Ghosting is strictly forbidden on the server and punishments are severe. If you don't know what metagaming/ghosting is it's when you tell another user information that you shouldn't. For example you tell your friend who the traitors are so they can kill them or where someone is hiding. We don't mind if you message/call you friends whilst playing on our server as long as you don't use it to gain an advantage over other players. 11) Don't Bully/Attack other players Do not in any way, shape or form bully any players. 12) Traitors cannot camp for more than 1 minute If a traitor camps for 1 minute be aware that a staff member may slay or teleport you. This includes camping in the traitor room. '''13) Throwing grenades is allowed to be KOS'd '''Throwing any type of grenade without reason, these reasons include throwing it into a empty room with a traitor in it or if you are confirmed the last person alive. Reporting someone for killing you because you throw a grenade can get you slain for a false report. Smoke grenades are allowed to be thrown as long as you call a warning in chat!